Hermine Granger und der Halbblutprinz
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Der komplette 6. Teil aus Hermines Sicht mit ein paar interessant ausgefüllten Lücken.
1. Der andere Minister

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. Die unterstrichenen Dialoge gehören dem Übersetzer Klaus Fritz._

 _Liebe Leser,_

 _ihr erlebt nun den gesamten sechsten Teil Harry Potter komplett aus der Sicht Hermine Grangers. Das bedeutet, dass ihr einige Dinge schon aus den Büchern kennen werdet (Original übernommene Dialoge sind unterstrichen), in Kombination mit Hermines Gedanken – aber eben auch vollkommen Neues erfahren werdet. Ich wäre nicht Ich, wenn ich nicht mein Lieblingspairing miteinbauen würde, und so werden einige Lücken, die es im Buch ganz automatisch gibt, da es ja aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben wurde, anders ausgefüllt, als ihr es vielleicht vermuten würdet – aber gerade das ist ja der Reiz an der Geschichte. Die Kapitel sind genauso wie im Originalbuch eingeteilt, daher gibt es an machen Stellen mehr, an anderen weniger Lücken auszufüllen, und die Titel machen meistens keinen Sinn zum Inhalt, aber so ist es besser zur Orientierung. Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen._

 _Eure MrsCatherineWinter_

 **Hermine Granger und der Halbblutprinz**

Kapitel 1 – Der andere Minister

 _Menschen tun Böses aus einem für sie guten Grund._

 _(Grundsatz des Humanismus)_

 _Das Duell zwischen Gut und Böse findet im Herzen eines jeden Menschen statt._

 _(Paulo Coelho)_

 _Der Fall ist nun klar: Es geht um Licht oder Dunkelheit, und jeder muss sich entscheiden, wo er steht._

 _(Gilbert Keith Chesterton)_

 _Der Hass ist so gut erlaubt als die Liebe und ich hege ihn im vollsten Maße gegen die, welche verachten._

 _(Georg Büchner)_

 _Hass und Zank hegen oder erwidern, ist Schwäche – sie übersehen und mit Liebe zurückzahlen, ist Stärke._

 _(Adalbert Stifter)_

Ich klappte mein Aphorismenbuch zu und sah missmutig aus dem Fenster.

Manchmal fühlt es sich unreal an, dass ich zaubern kann. Besonders, wenn ich die Ferien bei meinen Muggel-Eltern in meiner alten Muggel-Umgebung verbringe. Selbst nach all den Jahren habe ich noch immer Angst, dass ich von Hogwarts nur geträumt habe, dass ich keine wunderbaren Freunde habe, dass ich nur ein gewöhnliches Mädchen bin, dass es die Zauberei ganz einfach nicht gibt…

In solchen Momenten klammere ich mich an meinen Zauberstab und lese in einem Schulbuch, und warte sehnsüchtig darauf, wieder zu meinen Freunden und nach Hogwarts zu können.

Diese Gedanken hatte ich schon seit Jahren und auch in diesem Sommer waren sie keine Ausnahme. Daher stellte ich mein Aphorismenbuch zurück ins Regal und begann, _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ zu lesen.


	2. Spinner's End

Kapitel 2 – Spinner's End

Kalter Nebel hing in der Luft, als ich mich per Fahrrad auf den Weg zu einer alten Schulfreundin machte. Marietta hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich der Zauberkunst mächtig war. Ihr wurde gesagt, ich habe die Grammar School in der nächsten Stadt verlassen, um auf ein Privatinternat in Schottland zu gehen, in dem ich besonders gefördert wurde. Als ich ihr damals davon berichtet hatte, hatte ich Angst gehabt, dass Marietta mir nicht glauben würde, dass sie irgendwie Hogwarts erraten würde und ich noch vor meinem ersten Schultag dort rausfliegen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen – _Natürlich nicht_ , lachte ich heute. Ganz im Gegenteil: Sie hatte sich unglaublich für mich gefreut.

„Da gehörst du auch hin, so klug, wie du immer bist", hatte sie gesagt und mich umarmt. Und dies war mit einer der Gründe, warum wir zwei uns seither nicht aus den Augen verloren hatten. In Hogsmeade gab es eine Post für den Verkehr mit Muggel. Dort hatte ich eine Postfachnummer, an die Marietta schrieb. Das Postamt schickte mir dann den Brief via Eule hoch ins Schloss. Andersherum funktionierte es genauso: Ich adressierte à la Muggelart den Brief an Marietta, schickte ihn per Eule an das Muggelpostamt in Hogsmeade, und dieses klebte dann eine ganz gewöhnliche Briefmarke darauf und schickte den Brief im nächsten Muggelort ab. So konnten Zauberer und Muggel auch miteinander kommunizieren, ohne etwas über sich preisgeben zu müssen – denn die meisten Muggel würden wohl sehr verwundert sein, wenn ihnen plötzlich eine Eule einen Brief geben würde, nicht wahr?

Ich überquerte nun einen dreckigen Fluss, an dessen Ufer sich allerhand Müll ansammelte. Nein, Marietta wohnte in keiner schönen Gegend, aber dafür konnte sie nichts. Ihre Eltern hatten nie Glück gehabt, eine feste Arbeit zu finden – sie hechteten sich von einem Nebenjob zum nächsten, um über Wasser bleiben zu können. Da war ich doch sehr froh, dass meine Eltern Zahnärzte geworden waren und sich vier Orte weiter ein schönes Haus für uns drei hatten leisten können…

Weiter radelte ich auf einer schmalen Pflasterstraße vorbei an eingestürzten Häusern. Ich kannte den Weg, da wir uns immer einmal in den Sommerferien bei Marietta oder einmal bei mir Zuhause trafen.

Als ich in die Straße namens Spinner's End einbog, sah ich schon den großen Schornstein der örtlichen Fabrik, die während der Industrialisierung all diese Häuser für die Arbeiter hatte errichten lassen, und die nach ihrer Schließung Mariettas Eltern hatte arbeitslos werden lassen.

Es war recht dunkel und da die meisten Häuser verlassen waren und einige Straßenlaternen kaputt, strahlte das eine Licht, das aus einem der Häuser auf die Straße glitt schon von Weitem. Als ich näher heranfuhr, sah ich, dass es nur deshalb so hell leuchtete, da der Bewohner des Hauses gerade seinen Besuch hereinbat und daher die Tür weit aufstand.

Ich fuhr gemütlich weiter und schaute nur einmal kurz zu der Tür, als ich an ihr vorbeiradelte – doch dann machte ich eine Vollbremsung und sah mich um. Die Tür war gerade im Zufallen, aber der kurze Moment, den ich noch hatte, um in den Flur zu sehen, hatte gereicht, um den Bewohner des Hauses zu erkennen: Es war Snape.

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Snape sollte hier wohnen? Hier? Nein, das konnte nicht sein… Aber dennoch: Ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er es gewesen war – ihn würde ich immer erkennen mit dieser markanten Nase und diesen langen, schwarzen Haaren.

 _Wen er wohl gerade zu Besuch hat?_ , fragte ich mich, als ich weiterfuhr. Ich konnte mir Snape nicht als allzu geselligen Menschen vorstellen. Bei der Idee, er könne seinem Besuch Tee und Kuchen anbieten, musste ich laut lachen.

„Hermine!", schrie Marietta begeistert, als sie mir die Tür aufmachte und mich umarmte. „Ach, es ist so schön, dich zu sehen. Sag, wie geht es dir? Macht dir die Schule noch Spaß? Also ich habe ja echt keine Lust mehr auf den ganzen Kram…"

„Marietta – lass deinen Gast doch erst einmal eintreten", sagte eine ältere Dame, die hinter Marietta aufgetaucht war. „Hallo, Hermine." Sie gab mir die Hand.

„Hallo, Mrs Miller", grüßte ich Mariettas Großmutter freundlich, die zusammen mit Marietta und ihren Eltern in dem Haus lebte. Eigentlich war es sogar ihr Haus, hatte Marietta einmal erzählt, aber sie hatte Marietta und ihre Eltern mitaufgenommen, nachdem sie sich ihre eigene Wohnung in der Nähe nicht mehr so gut leisten konnten.

Eine halbe Stunde konnten Marietta und ich uns gegenseitig alles über die letzte Zeit erzählen, dass nicht mehr in einen Brief gepasst hatte, dann rief uns ihre Oma zu Tee und Kuchen nach unten ins Wohnzimmer.

Mariettas Großmutter setzte sich zu uns; die Eltern waren anscheinend arbeiten.

Als ich einen Schluck Tee trank, fiel mir wieder Snape ein und ich musste lächeln. „Ach, Marietta, kennst du eigentlich den Herren, der in Spinner's End 56 wohnt?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Marietta verwundert.

„Ich glaube, ich kenne ihn."

„Nö, ist mir nicht bekannt. Omi? Weißt du, wer da wohnt?"

„56, 56", überlegte die alte Dame. „Ach, natürlich. Das ist das Haus der Snapes. Jetzt wohnt natürlich nur noch der kleine Severus darin, nachdem seine Mutter seinen Vater ermordet hat."

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Tee. Mit großen Augen sah ich Mariettas Großmutter an. „Wie bitte?!"

„Ja", versicherte sie und kam nun ganz ins Erzählen. „Weißt du, schon beim Einzug von Eileen und Tobias Snape konnte man merken, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was, aber irgendetwas war merkwürdig an dieser Frau. Ich glaube, sie war sogar ein wenig verrückt. Einmal beim Einkaufen ist ihr ein Holzstab aus der Tasche gefallen. Ich hab ihn ihr aufgehoben und sie hat mich völlig entsetzt angesehen. Vermutlich war es ihr peinlich – wer spielt auch mit dreißig noch Hexe…"

Ich lächelte gezwungen – ja, wer spielte denn in dem Alter noch Hexe... Es war wohl richtig von mir gewesen, Marietta damals nicht einzuweihen. Aber ich verstand etwas, was die anderen nicht einmal ahnen konnten: Anscheinend war Snapes Mutter wirklich eine Hexe gewesen.

„Jedenfalls bemerkte wohl auch Tobias Snape, was für eine seltsame Frau er geheiratet hatte", fuhr Mariettas Großmutter fort und ich erkannte, dass Snapes Vater jedoch anscheinend ein Muggel gewesen war. „Sie haben oft gestritten deswegen. Dauernd hörte man Gebrüll und Glas splittern."

 _Der offensichtlich damit nicht klar kam, dass seine Frau eine Hexe war…_ , dachte ich nur verbittert.

Die alte Dame erzählte weiter. „Das Ganze wurde noch schlimmer, als der kleine Severus geboren wurde. Je älter der Junge wurde, desto öfter schienen sich seine Eltern zu streiten. Nun kamen sogar Handgreiflichkeiten hinzu. Immer öfter konnten man sowohl an der Mutter, als auch an dem Sohn blaue Flecken und andere Schrammen entdecken…"

„Das ist ja furchtbar!", entfuhr es mir.

„Ja, das war es auch", bestätigte Mrs Miller. „Einige von uns versuchten damals, mit Tobias zu reden, dass er mit dem Unsinn aufhören sollte, doch er blockte völlig ab. Dann versuchten wir, mit Eileen zu reden, ob sie mit Severus nicht wegziehen wollen würde, in ein Frauenhaus gehen würde oder so. Sie dachte darüber auch nach, doch nichts passierte. Und dann irgendwann geschah die grauenvolle Tat. Es war im Sommer, Severus müsste… ja, doch… 12 Jahre alt gewesen sein. Ich selbst war nicht dabei, aber die Nachbarin hat später berichtet, dass es erst unglaublich viel Lärm gab, dann plötzlich ein komisches, hellgrünes Leuchten – und dann nur noch Stille. Da ihr das unheimlich war, hat sie sofort die Polizei alarmiert. Die ist dann auch sogleich gekommen, hat die Tür aufgebrochen und dann den toten Tobias herausgebracht! Aber dann geschah das Allermerkwürdigste! Eileen und der kleine Severus waren verschwunden! Die Nachbarin hatte später ausgesagt, dass sie die beiden nicht hat weggehen sehen, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit raus auf die Straße geblickt hatte, weil sie ja auf die Polizei gewartet hatte. Und dann kamen auch noch seltsame Gestalten zu dem Schauplatz, nachdem die Polizei wieder gefahren war. Komische Leute mit Umhängen. Die verschwanden aber zum Glück bald wieder. Einige Zeit später fand man dann heraus, dass Eileen ihren Mann ermordet hatte. Dafür hat man sie für immer in ein besonderes Gefängnis weit weg von hier gesperrt. Das war alles wirklich mehr als merkwürdig…"

Ich nickte nur, denn was Mrs Miller als äußerst merkwürdig empfand, war mir sonnenklar: Snapes Eltern mussten so sehr wegen der Zauberei gestritten haben, dass Eileen ihren Mann kurzerhand mit einem _Avada Kedavra_ ermordet haben musste, bevor sie mit ihrem Sohn disapparierte. Die Auroren, die daraufhin hinzukamen, konnten sie schnappen und nach Askaban bringen…

„Was aber aus dem kleinen Severus geworden war, wusste niemand", fuhr Mariettas Großmutter fort und ich wurde wieder ganz Ohr. „Vor zehn Jahren ungefähr kreuzte er dann wieder auf. Der ist ganz schön groß geworden, ich hab mich echt erschrocken. Jedenfalls wollte ich ihn zu uns einladen – er tat mir irgendwie leid – aber er hat mir einfach die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Wirklich unfreundlich! Aber bei der Geschichte ist das ja kein Wunder, dass er so abweisend geworden ist. Wer keine Liebe empfängt, kann sie auch nicht weitergeben, sag ich immer."

Darüber dachte ich nach. Es würde alles erklären: seine Unfreundlichkeit, sein Menschenhass, seine Distanziertheit – selbst, dass er zu den Todessern gegangen war, könnte man mit dieser Vergangenheit erklären.

„Hermine!"

Mariettas Stimme holte mich wieder aus den Gedanken. „Wie, was?"

„Oma hat dich gefragt, woher du ihn kennst."

„Er ist mein Lehrer", erwiderte ich mechanisch. Ich war geschockt, als ich mir vorstellte, was Snape alles hatte durchmachen müssen. „Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke."

„ _Was_ unterrichtet er?!", rief Marietta.

„Ähm, ich meine Chemie", berichtigte ich schnell – für einen Augenblick hatte ich alles um mich herum vergessen und nur noch an den „kleinen Severus" gedacht. „Wir nennen es nur zum Scherz Zaubertränke, weil es dann spannender klingt", fügte ich noch rasch hinzu und die verwunderten Mienen von Marietta und ihrer Großmutter verschwanden.

Nun lachten sie sogar.

Ich konnte nur halbherzig lächeln.

„Deshalb ist er nur im Sommer zu sehen. Den Rest des Jahres unterrichtet er bei euch im Internat", sagte Mrs Miller. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er Lehrer werden würde…"

Ich erwiderte nichts.


	3. Wollen und Nichtwollen

Kapitel 3 – Wollen und Nichtwollen

Ich war dieses Jahr ungewöhnlich früh zu den Weasleys gekommen. Es war noch nicht einmal die erste Ferienwoche vorüber, da stand ich auch schon auf der Schwelle des Fuchsbaus. Ich war mittels eines Portschlüssels gereist, den ich mir beim Ministerium bestellen konnte.

Meine Eltern mussten entweder dauernd arbeiten oder waren verreist. So oder so hätte ich den ganzen Sommer allein verbringen müssen, daher hatte Ginny mir angeboten, schon so früh vorbeizukommen.

Freudig war ich von allen Weasleys begrüßt worden. Ich teilte mir mit Ginny ein Zimmer und es konnte für mich nichts Schöneres geben.

Auch Krummbein hatte seinen Spaß, als er den Hühnern auf dem Hof hinterherjagen konnte.

Selbst mit Ron verstand ich mich dieser Tage mehr als gut. Wir lachten viel zusammen und warfen Gnome durch den Garten – auch wenn ich das immer noch ein wenig grausam fand, aber nachdem mir einer einmal sehr in den Finger gebissen hatte, empfand ich nicht mehr so viel Mitleid mit diesen Kreaturen…

Doch weder Ginny noch Ron erzählte ich, was ich über Snapes Vergangenheit herausgefunden hatte. Ich schrieb auch Harry oder sonst wem nichts darüber in einem Brief. Ich behielt alles für mich. Über den Grund war ich mir selbst nicht einmal so sicher; vielleicht befürchtete ich, es würde einer dieses Wissen gegen Snape ausspielen und das wäre selbst für Snape viel zu gemein; vielleicht hatte ich auch das Gefühl, dass ich selbst eigentlich nichts über seine Vergangenheit wissen dürfte, da es mich nichts anginge, und dass ich zumindest dann den Kreis der Eingeweihten so klein wie möglich halten sollte.

„Guten Abend, Weasleys", grüßte Arthur Weasley fröhlich, als er eines Abends von der Arbeit kam. Das Essen stand schon auf dem Tisch, an den sich nun schnell alle setzten.

„Hey, Dad" oder „Hallo, Schatz" oder „Guten Abend, Mr Weasley" war als Antwort zu hören.

Ich wusste, dass ich bei der Begrüßung „Weasleys" miteinbezogen war – leider ebenso wie Fleur Delacour, die seit diesem Tag für einige Zeit zu Besuch war. Sie und Bill hatten beschlossen zu heiraten, und Bill hielt es für ratsam, dass seine Familie und seine Verlobte sich kennenlernten. Sowohl ich, als auch Ginny und ihre Mutter waren uns nach nur wenigen Stunden einig, dass wir nicht gerade gut mit Fleurs egozentrischer Natur klarkamen…

„Familie", adressierte Mr Weasley ein paar Minuten später alle. „Ich habe eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen."

Wir hörten auf zu essen und sahen gespannt zu Mr Weasley.

„Ja? Was ist denn?", wollte seine Frau wissen.

„Ich", sagte er und machte eine dramatische Pause, „bin befördert worden."

Ein spitzer Schrei entwich Mrs Weasley. Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss. Der Rest am Tisch begann zu johlen und zu klatschen.

Mr Weasley grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dad", sagte Ron. „Was machst du denn jetzt?"

„Rufus Scrimgeour hat wegen der aktuellen Lage ein paar neue und sehr wichtige Büros eingerichtet. Ich bin nun der Leiter", er betonte dieses Wort ganz besonders, „des Büros zur Ermittlung und Beschlagnahme Gefälschter Verteidigungszauber und Schutzgegenstände. Ich habe ganze zehn Leute unter mir!"

„Nicht schlecht", sagte ich.

„Das ist aber auch echt notwendig", pflichtete Bill bei. „Dauernd seh ich irgendwelches Pack, komisches Zeug verkaufen, wenn ich zu Gringotts muss… Gut, dass sich jetzt endlich jemand drum kümmert…"

Ich fand es irgendwie ironisch, dass das große Leid, das Voldemort in England verursachte, nun den Weasleys zu etwas mehr Geld und damit Glück verhelfen sollte…

„Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich den ganzen Muggeldingen schon ein wenig hinterhertrauere", seufzte Mr Weasley.

Ich musste mir ein allzu großes Lächeln verkneifen.

„Also wirklich, Schatz!", schimpfte Mrs Weasley. „Du hast eine Beförderung! Das ist tausendmal besser als aller Muggelkrams zusammen!"

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Mr Weasley, wobei er aber immer noch ein wenig zerknirscht wirkte.

„Also isch finde auch, dass me'r Geld immer solsch seltsamen Seugs vorsusiehen ist", mischte sich nun Fleur ein.

„Nach deiner Meinung hat aber niemand gefragt", murmelte Ginny vor sich hin und starrte wütend auf ihren Teller.

Nach dem Essen wollten Ginny und ich gerade nach oben verschwinden – mit Fleur im Wohnzimmer zogen wir uns gerne in Ginnys Zimmer zurück –, als Mr Weasley uns aufhielt.

„Ähm, Hermine", fragte Mr Weasley. „Könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?"

„Ja, klar", erwiderte ich sofort, obwohl ich recht verwundert war – es war selten, dass Mr Weasley alleine mit mir sprach.

„Ich geh schon mal hoch", sagte Ginny fröhlich und lief nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

„Also, ähm." Mr Weasley sah sich um, ob uns jemand belauschte.

Ich zog die Stirn in Falten.

Als Mr Weasley sich versichert hatte, dass uns niemand hören konnte, sagte er: „Also, ähm… Ich trauere den Muggelsachen wirklich nach, und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir eure Muggelsachen, die ihr nicht mehr braucht, das nächste Mal mitbringen könntest?" Es schien ihm peinlich zu sein, so etwas zu fragen, doch ich lachte erleichtert auf.

„Natürlich, Mr Weasley. Ich sag zu Hause Bescheid, dass keine Toaster oder so mehr weggeworfen werden sollen."

Mr Weasley lächelte. „Dankeschön. Aber", seine Miene wurde besorgt, „bitte kein Wort zu Molly."

„Okay", stimmte ich flüsternd zu.

„Was wollte er denn?", wurde ich noch auf der Türschwelle zu Ginnys Zimmer von dieser begrüßt.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihm unseren alten Muggelkrams überlassen könnte", lachte ich.

Ginny schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf über ihren Vater, musste aber ebenfalls lachen.


	4. Horace Slughorn

Kapitel 4 – Horace Slughorn

„Und Sie sind sich ganz sicher, dass Harry erst morgen früh ankommt?", fragte ich Mrs Weasley über eine Woche später.

„Ja, doch", erwiderte sie, denn ich fragte nun schon zum dritten Mal. „Das hat Dumbledore so gesagt."

„Gut", sagte Ginny. „Dann werden wir mal ins Bett gehen."

„Jetzt schon?", fragte Mrs Weasley. „Es ist doch gerade einmal halb elf."

„Aber heute war so ein anstrengender Tag, ich bin hundemüde", sagte Ginny übertrieben. „Du doch auch, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Ich brauchte nicht lange, um zu schalten. „Ja, doch sehr."

Dagegen konnte Mrs Weasley nichts mehr sagen und wir verschwanden nach oben.

„Ich glaub, Mum weiß, was der wahre Grund dafür ist, dass wir nicht mehr unten sein wollen", sagte Ginny, als sie sich aufs Bett schmiss.

„Ja, aber gehen lassen wollte sie uns trotzdem nicht", lachte ich.

„Bei dem ganzen Schleim da unten ist das auch kein Wunder…"

Als ich mich auf mein Bett setzte, hüpfte Krummbein auf meinen Schoß. Sofort kraulte ich meinem Kater hinter den Ohren, der daraufhin zufrieden schnurrte.

„Ach, ich hätte auch gern ein Haustier", seufzte Ginny. „Eine kuschelige Katze oder eine praktische Eule. Selbst eine Kröte oder eine Ratte würde ich nehmen – alles ist besser als jedes Jahr erneut haustierlos in Hogwarts auftauchen zu müssen…"

„Warum hast du denn kein Haustier?", wollte ich wissen.

Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Zu teuer, was sonst."

„Aber Ron hatte doch erst Krätze und jetzt Pig."

„Krätze war ja ursprünglich Percys Ratte. Der hatte sie irgendwo gefunden und einfach mitgenommen. Heute wissen wir natürlich, warum die Ratte so zahm war…" Unsere Gesichter verfinsterten sich, als wir an Peter Pettigrew dachten. „Und Ron hat Pig ja als Geschenk von Sirius bekommen…" Ginny zupfte gedankenverloren an ihrer Bettdecke herum. „Arm sein ist nervig", sagte sie schließlich.

Darauf wusste ich nichts Gutes zu antworten. Ich selbst hatte nie in Geldnöten gesteckt, da meine beiden Eltern gut bezahlte Jobs ausübten. Ich hätte nun Snape erwähnen können – der eine weitaus schlimmere Kindheit hatte verbringen müssen als Ginny – aber etwas in mir sträubte sich weiterhin, es irgendjemandem zu erzählen. Daher wechselte ich einfach das Thema. „Sag mal, Ginny, kann es sein, dass eure Weasley-Uhr kaputt ist?"

„Wie meinst du das?", erwiderte sie verwundert.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, stehen alle Zeiger auf _tödliche Gefahr_."

„Aber das sind wir ja auch", sagte Ginny ernst. „Seit Du-weißt-schon-wer sich in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hat und seine Schergen die magische Welt tyrannisieren, ist es unumgänglich, dass für uns alle größte Gefahr besteht. Vielleicht steuern wir auch wieder auf einen großen Krieg zu – wie damals." Ihr Gesicht zeigte, dass sie, falls es soweit kommen sollte, für den Kampf bereit war.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es so schlimm wird?" Ich dagegen wirkte ein wenig verängstigter. Vielleicht hätte ich ja doch besser nach Ravenclaw gepasst…

„Ich hoffe nicht, aber wenn der Kerl so weitermacht, muss man ihm doch das Handwerk legen!"

„Was dann Harrys Aufgabe wäre?"

„Glaubst du echt, dass er der Auserwählte ist?"

„Schwer zu sagen", gab ich zu. „Aber selbst wenn er es nicht ist, würde er es tun. Er ist Voldemort noch nie aus dem Weg gegangen."

Ginny hatte zwar bei dem Namen zusammengezuckt, aber nichts gesagt. Stattdessen meinte sie nun etwas froher: „Aber klar wird er das – sonst wäre er ja nicht unser Harry Potter."

Hier kam nun wieder ihr schwärmerisches Ich zum Vorschein, dass sie aufgrund meines Rats letztes Jahr abgelegt hatte – zumindest offiziell. _Zeig ihm, was er verpasst_ , hatte ich damals geraten. Dass ausgerechnet ich Liebestipps gab, war meiner Meinung nach der Gipfel der Ironie…

Plötzlich sprang Krummbein von meinem Schoß und kratzte an der Zimmertür.

„Willst du etwa freiwillig zu Fleur?", lachte Ginny und öffnete ihm die Tür.

Krummbein stolzierte aus dem Zimmer, als wolle er genau das sagen.

Ginny schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Selbst Kater sind vor ihrem Zauber nicht sicher."

Ich lachte nur.


	5. Schleim im Überfluss

Kapitel 5 – Schleim im Überfluss

Am nächsten Morgen trafen Ron und ich zufällig gleichzeitig unten in der Küche ein.

„Oh, gut, dass ihr wach seid", begrüßte uns Mrs Weasley. „Harry ist doch schon letzte Nacht gekommen."

„Echt?", rief Ron verwundert. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Er sieht schon wieder ganz unterernährt aus… Ich bringe ihm gleich ein Tablett hoch."

„Mum", sagte Ron ungeduldig. „Wo ist Harry?"

„Oben, im alten Zimmer von Fred und George."

Auf der Stelle machten wir kehrt und rannten die Treppen nach oben, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.

„Wollt ihr nicht erst etwas frühstücken?!", rief Mrs Weasley uns noch nach, doch uns war es wichtiger, Harry wiederzusehen, als zu frühstücken.

Ron war als erster da und riss erst die Tür und dann die Vorhänge auf. Strahlendes Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum.

„Wasnlos?", murmelte Harry verschlafen.

„Wir wussten nicht, dass du schon da bist!", rief Ron vergnügt und gab Harry einen Klaps auf den Kopf.

„Ron, hau ihn nicht!", meckerte ich vorwurfsvoll.

Obwohl Harry sich dann die Brille aufsetzte, dauerte es noch einen Moment, bis er Ron und mich erkannte.

Nach einer Begrüßung, fragte Ron, der sich auf einen der vielen Kartons gesetzt hatte: „Wann bist du gekommen? Mum hat es uns eben erst gesagt!"

„Heute Nacht, gegen eins", erwiderte Harry.

Ich betrachtete meinen besten Freund besorgt. Ich versuchte herauszufinden, ob ihm der Tod Sirius' sehr zugesetzt hatte oder ob es den Umständen entsprechend ging. Aber direkt fragen, wollte ich auch nicht, also erkundigte ich mich lieber nach seiner grauenvollen Verwandtschaft: „Waren die Muggel okay? Haben sie dich anständig behandelt?"

„So wie immer", antwortete Harry leichthin.

Ich setzte mich auf seinen Bettrand.

„Sie haben nicht viel mit mir geredet", meinte Harry weiter. „Aber das ist mir sowieso lieber. Wie geht's dir, Hermine?"

„Oh, mir geht's gut", sagte ich – außer dass mich Snapes Vergangenheit traurig stimmte… Ich blickte Harry weiterhin sorgenvoll an, doch dieser wechselte einfach das Thema, indem er sich nach dem Frühstück erkundigte. Danach berichtete er, was er in der letzten Nacht mit Dumbledore erlebt hatte: Sie hatten einen ehemaligen Lehrer, Horace Slughorn, aus dem Ruhestand geholt.

 _Ein neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – Snape bekommt wieder nicht sein Lieblingsfach…_ , dachte ich plötzlich. Aber warum dachte ich so etwas? Hatte ich etwa Mitleid mit Snape?

„Oh", sagte Ron dann. „Wir dachten –"

Ich warf ihm blitzschnell einen warnenden Blick zu.

„– wir dachten uns schon, dass es um so was Ähnliches ging", sagte Ron eilig, wenn auch nicht gerade überzeugend. Er und ich hatten geglaubt, dass Dumbledore ihm irgendetwas Wichtiges für den Kampf gegen Voldemort zeigen würde…

Anscheinend schien auch Harry nicht auf Ron hereinzufallen, denn er fragte nur amüsiert: „Tatsächlich?"

Während Ron weiter plapperte, beobachtete ich Harry weiterhin ganz genau. Es konnte ihm nicht so gut gehen, wie er jetzt tat!

Dies blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt. „Ist irgendwas, Hermine?", wollte Harry auf einmal wissen.

Ich setzte schnell mein bestes Lächeln auf, aber ich war noch nie eine gute Schauspielerin gewesen. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" Dann fragte ich, wie Slughorn wohl so sei.

Harry meinte nur, schlimmer als Umbridge könne er nicht sein.

In diesem Moment betrat Ginny das Zimmer und sagte wütend: „Ich kenn jemanden, der schlimmer ist als Umbridge." Dann begrüßte sie Harry.

„Was ist mit dir?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Es ist wegen _ihr_ " meinte Ginny und ich wusste sofort, wer gemeint war… Fleur!

Ginny regte sich darüber auf, wie Fleur sie behandelte, und ich stand ihr mitfühlend bei. „Sie ist so was von eingebildet", sagte sie schließlich. Normalerweise sagte sie nichts Schlechtes über andere Leute, aber Fleur war wirklich anstrengend.

Doch natürlich musste Ron sie wieder verteidigen! „Könnt ihr beide sie nicht mal fünf Sekunden lang in Ruhe lassen?"

Während Ginny ihm daraufhin etwas entgegenpfefferte, sah ich in Harrys Blick, dass er nicht verstand, um wen es ging. Gerade als er begann zu fragen und ich ihm antworten wollte, kam der Gegenstand unseres Ärgers ins Zimmer und Harry zog so schnell die Bettdecke nach oben, dass Ginny und ich vom Bett fielen.

„'Arry", rief Fleur mit einem Frühstückstablett in den Händen. „Es ist suu lange 'er." Dann gab sie ihm das Tablett und küsste ihn zum Gruß auf die Wangen.

Ich fand es ziemlich erbärmlich, wie anscheinend kein Junge ihrem Zauber widerstehen konnte – das konnte doch nicht nur an der Veela-Magie liegen, sondern vielmehr an den männlichen Genen…

Natürlich musste Fleur Harry auch gleich erzählen, dass sie und Bill nächsten Sommer heiraten würden… Arme Ginny – dann ist Fleur ihre Schwägerin…

Als Fleur endlich wieder verschwunden war, machte Mrs Weasley ein missbilligendes Geräusch – Fleur hatte ihr so eben ihre Haare ins Gesicht geschleudert.

„Mum hasst sie", erklärte Ginny Harry.

„Ich hasse sie nicht!", widersprach Mrs Weasley – sie meinte, die beiden würden es überstürzen.

Ron verteidigte die Hochzeit natürlich, obwohl er recht traurig zur geschlossenen Tür starrte – wie gesagt: erbärmlich…

Mrs Weasley war der Meinung, dass sie nur heiraten würden, weil sie Angst hätten, es gäbe kein Morgen mehr, wenn Voldemort erst einmal die Welt übernommen hätte. Im Stillen dachte ich, dass das eigentlich gar nicht so dumm war – wer wusste schon, wie lange man noch zu leben hatte?

Als Ginny Fleur jedoch „Schleim" nannte, mussten Harry und ich lachen – schön, dass er doch noch einigermaßen normal war, nicht so wie Ron…

„Es ist erbärmlich", schimpfte ich, als Ron Harry geschildert hatte, wie seltsam es sei, wenn Fleur plötzlich da sei, ging zur Wand auf der anderen Seite des Betts und drehte mich dort mit verschränkten Armen um. _Ist das alles bescheuert!_ , dachte ich erbost.

Zum Glück griff Ginny ebenfalls ein, um Ron den Kopf zu waschen. Außerdem erzählte sie, dass Mrs Weasley wohl versuche, Bill mit Tonks zu verkuppeln – deswegen war sie öfter in letzter Zeit beim Abendessen dabei. Und ebenso wie Ginny hätte ich Tonks auch sehr viel lieber bei den Weasleys als _Schleim_ …

Doch Ron machte ihren Hoffnungen den Garaus. „Kein Typ, der sie noch alle hat, wird sich in Tonks verknallen, solange Fleur in der Nähe ist", sagte er unter anderem.

Meine Gedanken rasten: War das der Grund, warum ich so gut wie nie auf die Aufmerksamkeit eines Jungen stieß? Weil ich im Vergleich zum Rest der Mädchen in meinem Alter hässlich war? Selbst in diesem Raum ging das mit Ginny schon los, denn solch lange, rote Haare standen außer Konkurrenz zu meinen braunen, buschigen. Früher hatte ich mir gesagt, dass Jungs mich nur vom Lernen abhalten würden, was natürlich auch stimmte, doch mittlerweile wünschte ich mir ab und zu jemandem, dem ich immer meine Ängste mitteilen könnte, der mich bei einem Unglück trösten würde, der sich um mich sorgte – und zwar nicht so wie eine beste Freundin, sondern ein richtiger Schatz.

„Und sie ist intelligenter, sie ist ein Auror!", mischte ich mich schnell wieder mit in die Diskussion ein. Erst dann ging mir auf, dass zumindest der erste Teil auch auf mich zutraf…

„Fleur ist nicht dumm", meinte Harry und ich musste ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken – und ich dachte, er sei normal…

„Du nicht auch noch!", rief ich.

Harry versuchte schnell, sich zu entschuldigen, doch Ginny überging ihn einfach.

„Ich hätte viel lieber Tonks in der Familie", sagte sie, „sie ist wenigstens lustig."

Daraufhin meinte Ron nur, dass Tonks in letzter Zeit eher traurig sei, woraufhin ich behaupten wollte, dass dies an Sirius Tod läge. Gerade im letzten Moment konnte ich den Satz noch ein wenig beschönigen. Statt „Sirius Tod" druckste ich mit „Sie ist immer noch nicht über das weggekommen, was passiert ist… du weißt… ich meine, er war verwandt mit ihr!" ziemlich herum… Besorgt sah ich zu Harry.

Der jedoch begann gerade, sein Rührei zu essen.

Ron natürlich, der ungehobelte Kerl, fuhr einfach weiter fort. „Tonks und Sirius kannten sich kaum!"

Wir fuhren fort, über Tonks zu reden. Sie war nämlich der Meinung, verantwortlich für Sirius' Tod zu sein, da sie Bellatrix im Kampf vorher nicht besiegt hatte.

Zwischendurch wurden wir von Mrs Weasley unterbrochen, die wollte, dass Ginny ihr mit dem Mittagessen half.

„Sie will mich nur unten dabeihaben, damit sie nicht mit Schleim allein sein muss!", sagte Ginny und ging in bester Fleur-Parodie aus dem Zimmer.

Während Harry weiterfrühstückte und Ron ihm half, schaute ich mir die vielen Kartons im Zimmer genauer an. „Was ist das denn?", fragte ich, als ich eine Art kleines Teleskop gefunden hatte.

Ron erklärte mir, dass es wohl etwas von Fred und Georges Scherzartikelladen sei. „Also sei lieber vorsichtig."

Ich sah ihn kurz verwundert an. Seit wann kümmerte Ron sich denn so offensichtlich um mein Wohlergehen?

Ron und Harry unterhielten sich daraufhin über das gute Geschäft von Fred und George und dass Percy immer noch ein Ministeriumsloyalist war.

„Dumbledore meint, dass es den Menschen viel leichter fällt, anderen zu verzeihen, wenn sie sich geirrt haben, als wenn sie Recht hatten", sagte ich. „Ich hab gehört, wie er das zu deiner Mum gesagt hat, Ron."

„Er will mir dieses Jahr Einzelunterricht geben", verkündete Harry da und ich atmete erstaunt ein. Das war doch die Neuigkeit, auf die Ron und ich gewettet hatten, dass Dumbledore Harry für den Kampf gegen Voldemort rüstet!

Und da erfuhren wir es schließlich – was Dumbledore über die Prophezeiung dachte. Harry hatte sie gehört, Dumbledore hatte sie Harry sagen können! Und das bedeutete, dass der Prophet Recht hatte: Harry war der Auserwählte… Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich nun darüber freuen sollte. Bestimmt tat es Harry gut, nun endlich die Wahrheit zu kennen, aber wenn das bedeutete, dass sich mein bester Freund in Lebensgefahr begab…

Wir drei sahen uns einen Moment lang schweigend an, bevor es einen lauten Knall gab, ich einen Hieb auf mein rechtes Auge bekam und dann umgeben von schwarzem Rauch war. Ich hatte nervös mit dem Teleskop in meiner Hand gespielt und dabei wohl einen bestimmten Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt. Als der Rauch sich verzog, sah ich das eine Faust aus dem Teleskop gesprungen war.

„Keine Sorge", versicherte mir Ron, der sich gerade das Lachen verkniff. „Mum kriegt das schon wieder hin, kleinere Verletzungen kann sie prima behandeln-"

„Ach was, ist jetzt nicht so wichtig!", wehrte ich ab, denn es tat nicht wirklich weh. „Harry, oh, Harry…", rief ich und setzte mich wieder auf seinen Bettrand. „Nach dem, was im Ministerium passiert ist, haben wir uns schon so etwas gedacht." Weiter flüsterte ich: „Hast du Angst?" Ich hatte sie zumindest…

Er gab ganz untypisch für ihn zu, dass er am Anfang recht viel Angst gehabt hatte, sie aber jetzt abgeklungen war, da er es irgendwie schon immer gewusst habe, dass er Voldemort besiegen müsse.

Ron und ich machten ihm so viel Mut, wie wir nur konnten. Ich zählte diverse Zauber auf, die Dumbledore ihm beibringen könnte – da wurde ich fast neidisch. Aber Voldemort gegenübertreten wollte ich nicht wirklich… „Wann kommen eigentlich unsere ZAG-Ergebnisse?", fragte ich irgendwann.

Harry meinte, dass Dumbledore etwas von heute gesagt habe.

„Heute?", schrie ich. „ _Heute?_ Aber warum hast du nicht – o mein Gott – das hättest du doch sagen müssen – " Ich sprang auf und lief nach unten, um nach Eulen zu sehen.

Ich fand Mrs Weasley, Ginny und leider auch Fleur in der Küche. Ein Duft von Essen lag in der Luft.

„Sind schon irgendwelche Eulen heute gekommen?!", schrie ich fast.

Die drei sahen mich erst verwundert und dann besorgt an.

„Hermine, was ist denn mit deinem Auge passiert?", wollte Mrs Weasley wissen.

„Das ist nicht so wichtig. Sind irgendwelche Eulen schon gekommen?"

„Nein", antwortete Ginny.

Ich machte ein frustriertes Geräusch und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist denn nun mit deinem Auge passiert?", beharrte Mrs Weasley und ich erzählte ihr von dem boxenden Teleskop. „Also wirklich!", schimpfte sie und bat mich dann, mich zu setzen, während sie ein Buch über Heilung herausholte. Die nächsten Minuten versuchte sie alle möglichen Zaubersprüche, doch das blaue Auge wollte einfach nicht verschwinden! Selbst als Harry und Ron irgendwann herunterkamen, sah ich immer noch so aus wie vorher.

„Aber es muss weggehen!", winselte ich. „Ich kann doch nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit so rumlaufen!" Ich hatte es ja so schon schwer bei Jungs…

Doch Mrs Weasley schien zuversichtlich, bald ein Gegenmittel zu finden.

Dann fielen mir wieder die ZAG-Ergebnisse ein. Nervös lief ich auf und ab und wusste ganz genau, dass ich Alte Runen nicht bestanden hatte! Genauso wie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung!

„Hermine, halt mal den Mund, du bist nicht die Einzige, die nervös ist!", meckerte Ron mich an. „Und wenn du deine zehn Ohnegleichen-ZAGs hast…"

Aber ich unterbrach ihn schnell. „Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf!" Nein, ich hatte bestimmt keine zehn Ohnegleichen! Ganz im Gegenteil! „Ich bin ganz bestimmt überall durchgefallen!"

Daraufhin wollte Harry wissen, was passiert, wenn man durchfällt, und ich erklärte es ihm. Dann sah ich sie! Drei Eulen flogen auf uns zu! Ich schrie auf und stürzte mit Harry und Ron zum Fenster.

„O nein… o nein", murmelte ich und klammerte mich an die Ellenbogen meiner beiden Freunde. Und dann war es plötzlich so weit: Ich entriss der Eule meinen Brief, öffnete ihn schnell und überflog ihn panisch:

ERGEBNIS DER ZAUBERGRAD-PRÜFUNGEN

Bestanden mit den Noten:

 _Ohnegleichen (O)_

 _Erwartungen übertroffen (E)_

 _Annehmbar (A)_

Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:

 _Mies (M)_

 _Schrecklich (S)_

 _Troll (T)_

HERMINE JEAN GRANGER hat folgende Noten erlangt:

Astronomie: O

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: O

Zauberkunst: O

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: E

Alte Runen: O

Kräuterkunde: O

Geschichte der Zauberei: O

Zaubertränke: O

Verwandlung: O

Ich hatte den anderen den Rücken zugekehrt und den Kopf gesenkt. Konnte ich mit diesem Ergebnis zufrieden sein? Es war schließlich nicht perfekt… Ein _Erwartungen übertroffen_ …

„Hermine?", sagte Ginny irgendwann vorsichtig. „Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?"

Ich schluckte. „Ich – nicht schlecht", erwiderte ich leise.

„Jetzt hör aber auf", rief Ron und entriss mir mein Zeugnis. „Jep – neun _Ohnegleichen_ und ein _Erwartungen übertroffen_ in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. " Dann sah er mich an und meinte amüsiert und zornig zugleich: „Du bist tatsächlich enttäuscht, stimmt's?"

Ich schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf, doch anhand von Harrys Lachen wusste ich, dass man mir meine Enttäuschung wohl ansah.

Ron gab mir mein Zeugnis wieder und meinte: „Also, jetzt sind wir UTZ-Schüler!"

Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und blickte auf dieses eine E. Wie auch immer dieser Horace Slughorn Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten würde – ich war bereit, alles zu geben, um am Ende meine UTZ mit ausschließlich _Ohnegleichens_ zu bestehen!


	6. Dracos Abstecher

Kapitel 6 – Dracos Abstecher

Die nächsten Wochen waren sehr schön im Fuchsbau – auch wenn Harry, Ron und Ginny mich immer wieder überreden konnten, mit ihnen Quidditch zu spielen. Ich war einfach richtig, richtig schlecht im Fliegen und hatte daher auch keine Freude daran. Aber was tut man nicht alles für seine Freunde…

Es wären so schöne Ferien gewesen, wenn nicht täglich im Tagespropheten die schlimmsten Geschichten gestanden hätten, oder Mr Weasley und Bill mit schrecklichen Nachrichten aus dem Ministerium zurückgekommen wären. Selbst Lupin, der zu Harrys 16. Geburtstag gekommen war, hatte nichts Schönes zu berichten.

„Es gab noch ein paar weitere Dementorenangriffe", sagte er düster. „Und man hat Igor Karkaroffs Leiche in einer Hütte oben im Norden gefunden. Sie haben das Dunkle Mal darüber aufsteigen lassen."

Mein erster Gedanke war: _Snape!_ Nicht weil ich dachte, er hätte irgendetwas mit diesem Vorfall zu tun, sondern weil ich wusste, dass er ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Todesser war, der offen die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Was, wenn er der nächste war? Das war das erste Mal, dass ich um sein Leben fürchtete…

Und es ging weiter, denn auch Florean Fortescue, der nette Eisladenbesitzer aus der Winkelgasse, war offensichtlich entführt worden… Und Mr Ollivander…

Nachdem der Geburtstagskuchen im Stillen gegessen worden war, verliefen sich die Gespräche in andere Richtungen.

Lupin unterhielt sich mit Mr Weasley auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, und als Mr Weasley in die Küche ging, nutzte ich meine Chance, denn es gab etwas, das ich Lupin fragen wollte.

„Professor Lupin?", fragte ich vorsichtig und setzte mich neben ihn.

Er lachte. „Hermine, du bist die einzige, die mich noch so nennt. Da ich nicht mehr Professor bin, darf ich so auch nicht mehr genannt werden."

„Ähm… Mr Lupin?", versuchte ich es erneut.

„Wie wäre es mit Remus?", schlug er amüsiert vor.

„Gern", erwiderte ich erfreut. „Ähm, ich habe eine Frage, aber es wäre gut, wenn du niemandem davon erzählst und auch nicht weiter nachfragst. Ich bin einfach nur neugierig."

„Du hast mein Schweigen, Hermine. Wie lautet die Frage?"

Ich sah mich noch einmal um, doch wir waren alleine im Wohnzimmer. „Wie war Professor Snape in eurer Schulzeit?"

Remus sah mich verwundert an, antwortete dann aber wie versprochen, ohne sich über den Grund meiner Frage zu erkundigen. „Severus war schon immer sehr verschlossen und einzelgängerisch gewesen. Er hatte nie viele Freunde, zumindest keine echten. Er hat die erste Zeit in Hogwarts viel mit Lily Evans verbracht, aber nach einem Streit zerbrach diese Freundschaft für immer. Danach sah man ihn immer öfter mit Slytherin-Schülern, von denen vermutet wurde, dass sie zu Voldemort gehörten."

„Er war mit Harrys Mutter befreundet?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Ja, ich glaube, sie kamen aus der gleichen Stadt und kannten sich schon, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kamen."

„Und was war das für ein Streit?"

Remus sah mich unsicher an, als wöge er ab, ob er es mir verraten solle oder nicht.

„Bitte sag es mir, es ist wichtig", flehte ich. „Ich verspreche, ich werde dieses Wissen weder jemandem verraten noch gegen Professor Snape verwenden."

Das schien ihm als Antwort zu genügen und er fuhr fort: „James, Sirius, Peter und ich – und ich sage dir gleich, dass ich nicht stolz auf das bin, was wir getan haben – hatten Severus einmal wieder in die Enge getrieben. Lily kam ihm zu Hilfe, er wollte ihre Hilfe nicht und beschimpfte sie als… _Schlammblut_. Das hat sie ihm nie verziehen."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. „ _Schlammblut_?", flüsterte ich geschockt. Das war der Name, den Draco Malfoy immer für mich benutzte, und der mich, obwohl ich es nicht zugab, immer noch hart traf.

Remus nickte.

Ich stand auf, erwiderte: „Danke" und ging trübselig in Ginnys Zimmer.

 _Schlammblut_ …

* * *

Am Samstag darauf besuchten wir die Winkelgasse (zum Glück ohne Fleur). Der Himmel war grau, doch ich freute mich trotzdem – die Winkelgasse war schon immer einer meiner liebsten Orte in der magischen Welt gewesen. Mit einem Spezialwagen des Ministeriums fuhren wir den weiten Weg nach London in nur wenigen Minuten. Ich hatte währenddessen nachdenklich aus dem Fenster geschaut und wie auch die letzten Tage schon an Snape gedacht – und an das Wort _Schlammblut_ … Wenn Harry das wüsste, würde er Snape wohl noch mehr verabscheuen…

Erst der anhaltende Motor in der Charing Cross Road vor dem _Tropfenden Kessel_ holte mich aus meiner Starre. Zur Freude aller trafen wir dort auf Hagrid, der uns noch mehr Schutz geben sollte – was ist nur aus der Zaubererwelt geworden, wenn man nicht einmal in Frieden einkaufen gehen kann?

Doch es kam noch schlimmer: Nicht nur war der Tropfende Kessel vollkommen leer, nein, die Winkelgasse war grau und einsam und unheimlich geworden. Keine bunten Schaufenster mehr, keine lachenden Hogwarts-Schüler, keine Sonderangebote für ein besonders großes Eis. Stattdessen Warnhinweise des Ministeriums, Suchposter von entflohenen Todessern (darunter Bellatrix Lestrange auffällig häufig), verbretterte Läden und kleine Stände von hinterhältigen Halunken, die einem allen möglichen Unsinn andrehen wollten.

Nach einer Weile trennte sich unsere Gruppe, um die Einkäufe schneller erledigen zu können: Harry, Ron, Hagrid und ich gingen zu Madame Malkin und Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley und Ginny zu _Florisch & Blotts_. Ich wäre natürlich auch sehr gerne in den Buchladen gegangen, doch blieb lieber still – Mrs Weasleys Nerven waren sowieso schon zum Bersten angespannt.

Auf dem Weg zu Madame Malkin jedoch geschah etwas Unerwartetes: Während ich mich halb traurig, halb besorgt umsah und nach einer möglichen Gefahr Ausschau hielt, entdeckte ich Snape. Er befand sich in der Apotheke, am überwiegend zuplakatierten Schaufenster und hielt ein Glas mit irgendeiner dunkelroten Flüssigkeit in der Hand, vielleicht Drachenblut. In dem Moment, in dem ich an ihm vorbeiging, schaute er hoch und sah mich sofort. Den Blick, den er mir gab, konnte ich nur schwer einordnen – war er erschrocken, mich zu sehen? war er etwa… besorgt? – doch was immer es war, er würde mich in den nächsten Wochen in meinen Träumen verfolgen…

Ich erzählte den anderen lieber nichts von dieser halben Begegnung.

Als wir Madame Malkin's erreicht hatten, blieb Hagrid draußen, damit es drinnen nicht so voll werden würde. Zuerst dachten wir, wir wären die einzigen Kunden – doch sogleich ertönte Draco Malfoys arrogante Stimme: „… kein Kind mehr, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Mutter. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, meine Einkäufe _allein_ zu erledigen. "

 _Ihn_ hatte ich ganz bestimmt nicht vermisst…

Er trat schließlich hinter einem Kleiderständer hervor, sah uns im Spiegel und höhnte: „Wenn du dich wunderst, was hier so komisch riecht, Mutter – eine Schlammblüterin ist gerade reingekommen."

Wie immer, wenn ich dieses Wort an den Kopf bekam, war es, als würde eine kleine, feine, spitze Nadel in meine Brust gestochen. Schlammblut… Wie konnte Snape Lily nur so beschimpfen?!

Oh nein, ich hatte Malfoy ganz sicher nicht vermisst!

Madame Malkin versuchte, die Situation zu deeskalieren, denn Harry und Ron hatten natürlich sofort ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. Meine dummen, dummen Helden… Also schluckte ich meine Wut herunter und sagte ihnen leise und ruhig: „Nein, nicht, ehrlich, das ist es nicht wert…"

Doch Malfoy setzte noch einen drauf: „Wer hat dir ein Veilchen verpasst, Granger? Dem würd ich gern Blumen schicken."

Wie konnte man nur so gemein sein?! Aber sein Satz schien zu erklären, warum Snape mich vorhin so seltsam angesehen hatte – ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich ja ein großes, blaues Auge im Gesicht hatte…

Schließlich kam auch Malfoys Mutter dazu und drohte Harry und Ron: „Wenn ihr meinen Sohn noch ein Mal angreift, dann sorge ich dafür, dass es das Letzte ist, was ihr jemals tun werdet."

Harry ließ sich davon aber natürlich nicht beeindrucken: „Wirklich? Sie holen einfach ein paar von Ihren Todesserkumpels, um uns fertig zu machen, was?"

Dies ging noch ein paar Mal hin und her und ich überlegte, wie ich den Streit abbremsen könnte, doch mir fiel nichts Kluges ein. Schließlich drückte ich einfach seinen Zauberstabarm herunter. „Harry, nein!", rief ich panisch. „Überleg doch… du darfst nicht… du kriegst dermaßen Ärger…" Man konnte ihn so schnell reizen! Und dann zauberte er und dann würde er aus Hogwarts fliegen! Warum konnte der Junge nicht erst denken und dann handeln? Warum musste ich immer für ihn und Ron denken?!

Ich war sehr erleichtert, als die Malfoys den Laden bald verließen, weil Narzissa Malfoy nun wusste, welcher „Abschaum" hier einkaufen würde. Sie meinte natürlich mich…

Unser Besuch bei Madame Malkin dauerte nicht lange, denn die arme Frau war so durcheinander, dass wir ihren Laden bald wieder verließen.

„Habt ihr alles?", fragte Hagrid vergnügt, als wir wieder draußen waren. Kurz danach traten auch Ginny, Mr und Mrs Weasley zu uns und wir beschlossen, in die Apotheke, zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus und danach zu Freds und Georges Laden zu gehen.

Ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber in der Apotheke hielt ich Ausschau nach Snape. Ich war mir nicht sicher, warum; vielleicht, weil ich diesen Blick noch einmal sehen wollte, dieser Blick, der mir das Gefühl gab, etwas wert zu sein, vielleicht aber auch nur, um eine Konfrontation zwischen ihm und Harry zu vermeiden. Doch ich blickte vergeblich – er war nicht mehr hier. Seltsamerweise enttäuschte mich dies.

 _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ stach heraus wie ein Feuerwerk am Nachthimmel. Bunt, laut, auffällig – es war das genau Gegenteil zum Rest der Winkelgasse.

„Woah", machte Ron erstaunt und ich nickte zustimmend.

Doch das Beste war das Plakat auf der rechten Fensterseite:

 _Wen ängstigt noch Du-weißt-schon-wer?_

 _Ihr solltet EHER Angst haben vor_

DU-SCHEISST-NIE-MEHR –

 _der Verstopfungssensation, die die Nation in Atem hält!_

Ich war hin und hergerissen zwischen schallendem Gelächter und angsterfülltem Tadel. Diese Werbung war genial – aber brachte die Zwillinge auch ganz nach oben auf die Liste der Todesserfeinde…

Im Laden selbst war es brechend voll. Ich hatte mich doch gefragt, wo all die Hogwartsschüler geblieben waren: Hier waren sie. In den unzähligen Regalen lagerten die verschiedensten Sortimente, die Fred und George entwickelt hatten. Plötzlich wurde ich auf etwas aufmerksam, drängelte mich zum Regal vor, nahm eine kitschig-romantische Schachtel hoch und las die Information auf der Rückseite: „ _Ein einfacher Zauberspruch, und schon versinkst du in einen hochwertigen, äußerst realistischen dreißigminütigen Tagtraum, der sich leicht in eine ganz normale Schulstunde einbauen lässt und so gut wie unaufspürbar ist (Nebenwirkungen unter anderem leerer Blick und leichtes Sabbern.) Kein Verkauf an Personen unter sechszehn Jahren._ " Ich wandte mich erstaunt an Harry. „Weißt du, das ist wirklich außergewöhnliche Magie." So etwas hätte ich den Zwillingen gar nicht zugetraut.

Und wie aufs Stichwort stand Fred plötzlich hinter uns und meinte strahlend: „Dafür kriegst du einen umsonst, Hermine."

Ich nickte dankend und steckte die Schachtel in meine Tasche. Wer wusste schon, wozu die noch gut sein würde…

Wir begrüßten uns alle, bis Fred mein Gesicht auffiel. „Was ist denn mit deinem Auge passiert?"

„Dein boxendes Teleskop", murmelte ich beschämt.

„Oh, verdammt, die hab ich ganz vergessen", erwiderte er schuldbewusst. „Hier-" Er drückte mir eine Dose in die Hand und ich verteilte die gelbe Paste, nachdem ich mich ihrer Ungefährlichkeit versichert hatte – wer ja noch schöner, wenn mein Gesicht vielleicht davon anschwellen würde oder etwas in der Art! – dünn auf meinem Gesicht.

Harry folgte Fred in den hinteren Bereich des Ladens und Ron verlor sich ebenfalls irgendwo. Ich stand ein Weilchen allein herum, bis Ginny mich fand.

„Mann, ist das voll hier!", stöhnte sie genervt. „Was ist denn das?" Sie deutete auf die Tagträume und ich erklärte es ihr.

Fred und Harry stießen danach ebenfalls wieder zu uns und Fred führte uns zu den _speziellen Wunder-Hexen-Produkten_ , die selbstverständlich in rosa gehalten waren und von kichernden Mädchen umringt waren.

Ginny und ich hatten den gleichen angeekelten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Natürlich wollten die Zwillinge uns ihre Liebestränke andrehen und nebenbei von Ginny erfahren, ob sie mit Dean Thomas ging. Sie bestätigte es gelassen und ich lächelte triumphierend in mich hinein, als ich Harrys erschrockenen Blick entdeckte. Unser Plan schien langsam aber sicher aufzugehen.

„Und was ist mit Michael Corner?", hakte George nach.

Ginny, vollkommen in die Minimuffs vernarrt, die zu verkaufen waren, gab beiläufig von sich, dass sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe. Er war auch ein wenig einfältig, fand ich.

„Wechselst du deine Freunde nicht ein bisschen arg schnell?", wagte Fred es zu wagen und Ginny explodierte.

„Das geht dich nichts an", fauchte sie. Und an Ron, der gerade vollbeladen mit bunten Päckchen zu uns stieß, gewandt, fügte sie hinzu: „Und _dir_ wäre ich dankbar, wenn du diesen beiden hier keine Geschichten mehr über mich erzählen würdest! "

Das Thema wurde danach jedoch glücklicherweise gewechselt, als Ron darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass er, obwohl er der Bruder der Zwillinge war, ebenfalls für die ganzen Sachen bezahlen musste, und sich sehr darüber aufregte.

Als Ginny danach Mrs Weasley die Minimuffs zeigte, wurde der Blick für Harry, Ron und mich auf die Winkelgasse frei, in der nun Draco Malfoy entlangeilte, sich einmal umschaute und dann in einer Seitengasse verschwand. Wir alle fanden dieses Verhalten äußerst auffällig.

„Wo wohl seine Mami ist?", meinte Harry.

„Wie's aussieht, ist er ihr entwischt", sagte Ron.

„Aber warum?", stellte ich die wohl aktuell wichtigste Frage.

Einen Augenblick sahen wir weiter nach draußen, bis Harry plötzlich seinen Tarnumhang herausholte und zischte: „Hier drunter, schnell."

Ich war zuerst nicht besonders angetan von dieser Idee, doch dann gab ich nach. Niemand hatte unser Verschwinden bemerkt, der Laden war viel zu bunt und aufgeregt dafür. Eilends, aber ohne die anderen Kunden anzurempeln, verließen wir den Laden, doch auf der Straße draußen konnten wir Draco nicht mehr sehen. Wir liefen einfach in die Richtung, in die er gegangen war, und blickten uns um, bis ich ihn entdeckte: Er ging in die Knockturngasse.

Harry beschleunigte unsere Schritte – und dabei war es ihm auch egal, dass man so unsere Füße sehen konnte, weil der Umhang nicht mehr lang genug für uns drei war.

Die Knockturngasse war noch ausgestorbener als die Winkelgasse, denn selbst in den Läden sah man niemanden. Aber wenn ich ein Schwarzmagier wäre, würde ich es auch nicht wagen, hier einzukaufen und Gefahr zu laufen, dabei vom Ministerium erwischt zu werden.

Wieder war ich es, die Malfoy entdeckte, und hauchte Harry ins Ohr: „Sieh mal! Er ist dadrin!" Es handelte sich um _Borgin und Burkes_ , ein Laden, wie Harry einmal erzählt hatte, der allerlei schwarzmagische Gegenstände verkaufte. Ich wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was Malfoy gerade Gefährliches kaufte, denn er würde es sicher gegen uns drei verwenden.

Draco schien angeregt mit dem Ladenbesitzer zu diskutieren und ich wünschte, wir könnten hören, worüber sie sprachen – schließlich müssen wir uns ja vorbereiten können auf Malfoys nächste Attacke – bis Ron plötzlich einfiel, dass er Langziehohren in der Tasche hatte, und schon eine halbe Minute später lauschten wir gespannt dem Gespräch zwischen Malfoy und Borgin.

„Sie wissen, wie man das repariert?", sagte Draco gerade.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Borgin unsicher. „Ich muss es allerdings sehen. Warum bringen Sie es nicht mit in den Laden?"

„Das geht nicht. Es muss bleiben, wie es ist. Sie müssen mir nur erklären, wie es geht."

Borgin war sich nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage sein würde, Malfoy zu helfen. „Ich könnte für nichts garantieren", meinte er.

„Nein?", höhnte Draco. „Vielleicht wird Sie das hier zuversichtlicher stimmen."

Wir konnten leider nicht erkennen, was Draco Borgin genau zeigte, denn er stand hinter einem großen Schrank, doch was immer es war, der arme Verkäufer schien danach ziemlich verängstigt zu sein. Als wäre das nicht genug, drohte Malfoy ihm noch, dass er mit Fenrir Greyback, dem Werwolf, befreundet wäre und ihn zur Not vorbeischicken würde…

„Also ich geh jetzt besser", meinte Draco schließlich und Borgin wirkte erleichtert. „Und vergessen Sie nicht – geben Sie _das hier_ bloß nicht weg, ich werde es noch brauchen. " Was Draco mit _das hier_ meinte, konnten wir jedoch ebenfalls nicht erkennen.

Borgin schlug ihm vor, er könne es doch jetzt schon mitnehmen, doch Draco fuhr ihn an, dass das auf keinen Fall ginge. Danach instruierte er ihn noch, niemandem etwas von diesem Handel zu verraten, auch seiner Mutter nicht, und er verließ den Laden.

Als er sehr dicht an uns vorbeiging, hielt ich erschrocken den Atem an, doch Mafoy schien uns nicht zu bemerken und verschwand.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Ron leise, während er das Langziehohr wieder aufwickelte.

Auch Harry und ich hatten natürlich keine Ahnung. Malfoy wollte irgendetwas reparieren und dass ein bestimmter Gegenstand im Laden nicht verkauft werden durfte. Das war nicht besonders viel Information, um sein Vorhaben zu entschlüsseln.

Daher entschied ich, der Sache nachzugehen. „Ihr bleibt hier", flüsterte ich und betrat mit klopfendem Herzen den Laden.

Auf das, was im Folgenden geschah, bin ich nicht besonders stolz, und meine schlechten Schauspielkünste beschämen mich bis heute. Kurz: Ich tat so, als sei ich eine Freundin von Draco, die ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihn kaufen wollte, und fragte deswegen, welche Gegenstände zu verlaufen seien und welche vielleicht schon reserviert waren. Dabei muss ich mich jedoch so ungeschickt angestellt haben, dass meine Tarnung sofort aufflog, und Borgin mich im hohem Bogen aus seinem Laden schmiss…

„Na ja", meinte Ron, als ich wieder draußen unter dem Tarnumhang war, und wir zurück zum Laden der Zwillinge gingen. „Einen Versuch war's wert, aber du warst leicht zu durchschauen –"

Ich war so wütend, dass ich ihn anfauchte: „Dann zeigst du mir eben nächstes Mal, wie man es macht, Meister der Mysterien!"

Ron ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen, und so lieferten wir uns ein hitziges Wortgefecht unter dem Tarnumhang. Manchmal machte dieser Junge mich einfach so wütend, dass ich mich fragte, wie ich überhaupt mit ihm befreundet sein konnte!

„Sch!", machte Harry da plötzlich und umfasste meinen Oberarm.

Ich schluckte den Kommentar herunter, den ich Ron gerade an den Kopf knallen wollte, und blickte Harry böse an. „Was?!"

Harry nickte unbeeindruckt auf _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_.

Zuerst sah ich nicht, worauf er hinauswollte – ja, wir hatten den Laden erreicht, na und? – doch dann entdeckte ich Mrs Weasley und Hagrid, die sich besorgt nach uns umsahen. Anscheinend hatten sie bemerkt, dass wir verschwunden waren.

Vollkommen leise tasteten wir uns an den beiden vorbei in den Laden und als wir ein paar Minuten später wieder sichtbar nach draußen kamen, behaupteten wir einfach, die ganze Zeit hinten im Laden gewesen zu sein.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt endlich wieder nach Hause", seufzte Mrs Weasley erleichtert und wir verließen die Winkelgasse und London, wie wir sie erreicht hatten – mit dem Spezialwagen des Minstieriums.

Auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau blickte ich still aus dem Fenster, während ich den Besuch in der Winkelgasse Revue passieren ließ. Es fing nach einer Weile an zu regnen.

War es nicht seltsam, dass ich an dem einen Tag, den ich in der magischen Einkaufsstraße verbracht hatte, ausgerechnet den beiden Slytherins begegnet war, die mich am meisten hassten? Und dass ich nun über beide so viel mehr wusste, als vor dem Sommer – besonders über Snape?


	7. Der Slug-Klub

Kapitel 7 – Der Slug-Klub

„Was wollte Malfoy nur von Borgin?", murmelte Harry zum wiederholten Mal.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte, ihn nicht anzumeckern. Ich saß auf dem Fenstersims in Fred und Georges altem Zimmer und las in _Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene_ , das mir Mr und Mrs Weasley aus _Florish & Blotts_ mitgebracht hatten.

„Aber, Hermine, da stimmt doch was nicht."

„Ja, schon", gab ich zu. „Aber es gibt eine Menge anderer Erklärungen für sein Verhalten."

Harry konnte das Thema nicht ruhen lassen und fuhr fort.

Ron, der seinen Besen säuberte, stieg mit in die Diskussion ein und so las ich weiter und bemühte mich, ihre Ideen über Schrumpfarme und Rache auszublenden – bis Harry plötzlich abrupt stoppte.

Ich blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Harry. Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Deine Narbe tut nicht wieder weh, oder?", fragte Ron das, was ich automatisch gedacht hatte.

Doch Harrys Antwort war viel absurder. „Er ist ein Todesser", meinte er. „Er hat den Platz seines Vaters als Todesser eingenommen!"

Ron und ich äußerten Laut unseren Unmut über diese Idee. Malfoy war viel zu jung und unerfahren und noch nicht einmal mit seiner Schulausbildung fertig!

Harry beharrte auf seiner Idee, meinte bei Madam Malkin sollte sie seinen linken Arm nicht berühren und dass Draco Borgin sein Dunkles Mal gezeigt hatte, um ihn einzuschüchtern, aber ich glaubte ihm trotzdem nicht. Es war viel zu unwahrscheinlich, dass Draco so ein junger Todesser sein sollte.

Doch dann kam mir plötzlich ein anderer Gedanke: Wie alt war Snape gewesen, als er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte? Ich wusste nur, dass er jung gewesen sein musste, aber so alt wie Draco, 16? Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen oder zumindest hoffte ich es nicht. Es wäre schrecklich, schon in so jungen Jahren solch Gräueltaten der Todesser miterleben zu müssen oder schlimmer selbst vollführen zu müssen. Ich hoffte für Snape, dass er mindestens 20 gewesen war…

Harry blieb dennoch bei seiner Theorie und verließ wütend das Zimmer.

Ich warf Ron einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein", versicherte er mir und fuhr fort, seinen Besen zu reinigen.

Ich nickte abwesend und wandte mich wieder meinem Buch zu, auch wenn ich nervös auf der Unterlippe kaute und mir Malfoy, Snape und die Todesser einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollten…

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren wir nach Hogwarts. Da wir unsere Koffer schon am Abend zuvor gepackt hatten, verlief unsere Reise zum Bahnhof Kings Cross geordneter als für gewöhnlich. Wir verabschiedeten uns von Bill und Fleur und als Ron in der Hoffnung auf einen Wangenkuss seiner Schwägerin auf sie loslief und Ginny ihm einen Fuß stellte, sodass er hinfiel, konnte ich mein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, denn ich fand, dass er es verdient hatte. Wenn er seine pubertären Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle hatte…

Erneut fuhren wir mit einem Spezialwagen des Ministeriums nach London und wurden von zwei grimmig dreinsehenden Auroren zum Gleis gebracht. Man hatte das beklemmende Gefühl, jeden Moment angegriffen werden zu können, und ich hielt die Augen nach möglichen Gefahren auf, während meine Hand sich in meiner Jackentasche um meinen Zauberstab klammerte.

Schnell liefen wir durch die Absperrung zwischen der Muggelwelt und der Zaubererwelt des Bahnhofs und ich war froh, dass der Zug schon da war, damit wir gleich einsteigen konnten.

„Kommt", sagte Harry genervt zu mir und Ron, anscheinend mochte er die extra Bewachung nicht besonders, „lasst uns ein freies Abteil suchen."

„Das geht leider nicht", erwiderte ich schnell, auch wenn es mir leidtat, ihn ausgerechnet jetzt allein zu lassen. „Ron und ich müssen erst in den Waggon mit den Vertrauensschülern und dann eine Weile die Gänge kontrollieren."

Harry nickte ein wenig enttäuscht und murmelte, das habe er vergessen.

Ron und ich gingen nach ganz vorne zum ersten Waggon, der ein besonders großes Abteil hatte, wo schon viele andere Vertrauensschüler saßen.

Ich gesellte mich zu Hannah Abbot und Padma Patil, mit denen ich bisher immer gut ausgekommen war. „Hey", grüßte ich fröhlich. „Wie war euer Sommer?"

Hannah erzählte, dass sie mit ihrer Familie in den Bergen Ski gefahren war, und Padma, dass sie allein mit ihrer Schwester eine Wanderung in Italien unternommen hatte.

Ich konnte zwar nur vom Fuchsbau berichten, aber das störte mich nicht.

Als der Zug losfuhr, kamen Anna Lesten, Ravenclaw, und Percival Greyhound, Slytherin, herein. Sie beide waren im letzten Jahr noch Vertrauensschüler gewesen und anscheinend zu den neuen Schulsprechern ernannt worden.

„Hallo", sagte Anna mit natürlicher Autorität, sodass ihr alle aufmerksam zuhörten. Sie stellte sie beide vor und meine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, dass sie unsere neuen Schulsprecher waren. Danach händigte sie uns den Dienstplan aus, wann welches Team welche Abteile patrouillieren sollte. Ron und ich waren bis zum Mittag an der Reihe für die hinteren drei Waggons.

„Pansy?", fragte da Percival. „Wo ist eigentlich Draco?"

Sie schüttelte besorgt mit dem Kopf. „Das weiß ich leider nicht."

„Hmm…", machte er verwundert. „Dann begleite ich dich bei deiner Schicht."

Als alles geklärt worden war, strömten wir in die uns zugewiesenen Abteile und begannen damit, die Schüler zu beaufsichtigen, dass sie keine Zauber ausführten oder anderen Unfug anstellten. Es gehörte ebenfalls zu unserer Aufgabe, Fragen zu beantworten; gerade die Erstklässler wussten vieles noch nicht.

Plötzlich fragte ich mich, ob Snape im Zug sein könnte. Bisher hatte ich nur Professor Lupin, ähm, Remus im Zug fahren sehen und das war in meinem dritten Schuljahr gewesen. Ich vermutete, dass die meisten Lehrer bestimmt direkt apparierten als sich die ewige Fahrt anzutun. Trotzdem hatte ich ständig die Befürchtung, Snape gegenüberzustehen, und ich wusste noch nicht, wie ich ihn ansehen sollte, nun da ich seine Geschichte kannte…

Normalerweise machte mir die Arbeit Spaß, doch heute erhielten wir so viele unnötige und nervige Fragen, dass mir langsam der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Stimmt es, dass Harry Potter der Auserwählte ist?"

„Ist es wahr, dass ihr im Ministerium gegen Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wen gekämpft habt?"

„Entspricht es der Wahrheit, dass Potter genauso hirnverbrannt wie Dumbledore geworden ist?"

Das einzige, was Ron und ich daraufhin erwiderten, war jedes Mal ein immer gereizter werdendes: „Dazu geben wir keinen Kommentar!"

Ich war heilfroh, als unsere Schicht zu Ende war und wir uns auf die Suche nach Harry machten.

„Hey, sieh mal", hielt Ron mich plötzlich an und zeigte auf ein Abteil.

Sofort entdeckte ich Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Crabbe und Goyle – dies schien das Slytherin-Abteil unseres Jahrgangs zu sein.

Als Malfoy mich sah, blickte ich ihn vorwurfsvoll an – schließlich hatte er seinen Dienst vernachlässigt! – doch er grinste nur breit und zeigte uns dann den Mittelfinger! Bevor ich mich jedoch zu sehr darüber ärgern konnte, zog Ron mich weiter.

Ein paar Waggons weiter entdeckten wir das Abteil mit Harry, Neville und Luna. Nach der allseits freundlichen Begrüßung setzten wir uns dazu.

„Wenn der Imbisswagen sich nur mal beeilen würde, ich verhungere noch", stöhnte Ron und blickte sehnsüchtig auf den Gang. Danach berichtete er Harry von Dracos Schwänzen.

Dieser war genau so verwundert über das Verhalten des Slytherins wie wir, auch wenn er es natürlich sofort wieder mit seiner neusten These verbinden wollte… Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Draco ein Todesser sein sollte und deswegen Wichtigeres zu tun hätte als seinen Job als Vertrauensschüler zu machen.

Doch bevor Harry richtig ins Diskutieren kommen konnte, kam eine Drittklässlerin herein und gab schüchtern Harry und Neville jeweils eine Pergamentrolle.

„Was ist es?", fragte Ron, als Harry seine geöffnet hatte.

„Eine Einladung", erwiderte Harry. Anscheinend wollte der neue Professor Slughorn mit den beiden zu Mittag essen.

„Aber warum will er mich dabeihaben?", fragte sich Neville plötzlich nervös.

Keiner wusste es natürlich, doch ich wunderte mich ebenso. Dass ein neuer Professor den berühmten Harry Potter näher kennenlernen wollte, war verständlich, aber warum hatte er auch Neville eingeladen? Warum nicht Ron, Luna oder mich? Wir alle hatten doch im Ministerium gekämpft?

Doch den beiden blieb nicht viel übrig und so verabschiedeten sie sich von uns und suchten Slughorn auf.

Luna war in ihre Zeitschrift vertieft, während sie eine Art Gespensterbrille trug, die sie wie eine seltsame Eule aussehen ließ.

„Worum geht es in deinem Artikel gerade, Luna?", fragte ich so freundlich und unvoreingenommen wie möglich. Ich war noch nie besonders gut mit ihr zurechtgekommen, weil ich einfach nicht an den ganzen Kram glaubte, der im _Klitterer_ stand, doch Ginny hatte mir erzählt, wie schlecht Luna von den meisten ihrer Mitschüler behandelt wurde, und daher versuchte ich, netter zu dem Mädchen zu sein.

Luna beäugte mich kurz skeptisch, bevor sie mir immer enthusiastischer von Schlickschlupfen erzählte. Was das für Wesen waren, verstand ich dennoch nicht.

„Und nur durch diese Brille kann man sie sehen", meinte sie nun. „Willst du es mal ausprobieren?" Mit großen Augen hielt sie mir das Stück Plastik entgegen.

„Klar", erwiderte ich unsicher, um nicht unhöflich zu sein. Ich setzte die Brille auf und alles verschwamm ein wenig und nahm rosa und blaue Farben an.

„Wenn du jetzt so kleine grüne Punkte siehst, sind das Schlickschlupfe. Meistens sind sie im Kopf. Schau mal Ron an!"

Ich tat ihr den Gefallen, doch ich konnte nichts erkennen. Gespielt enttäuscht schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf und nahm die Brille ab. „Ich kann leider keine finden." Ich gab ihr die Brille zurück. „Aber danke trotzdem."

Sie nahm die Brille entgegen und strahlte mich so aufrichtig glücklich an, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, alles richtig gemacht zu haben. „Gerne."

Ron wippte auf seinem Platz hin und her, bis endlich die Imbissdame kam und er sich etwas zu essen kaufen konnte.

Ich aß ebenfalls ein Sandwich und einen Schokofrosch (und schenkte Ron die Karte, weil er mehr damit anfangen konnte als ich – anscheinend sogar eine neue seiner Sammlung, denn er machte große Augen und bedankte sich überschwänglich) und holte ein Buch heraus, um zu lesen.

Ich war so vertieft in meine Lektüre (das neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Buch; ich hatte mir schließlich vorgenommen, mein Defizit in diesem Fach zu vernichten), dass ich erst wieder aufsah, als die Abteiltür sich öffnete und Neville hereinkam. Verwundert stellte ich fest, dass die Sonne schon unterging; bald würden wir da sein.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte ich verwundert.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kommt bestimmt gleich. Ich glaub, er wollte noch mal was nachsehen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn – hoffentlich tat er nichts Verbotenes!

„Und, was wollte Slughorn?", fragte nun Ron und Neville erzählte uns von Slughorns Mittagessen der begabten und berühmten Schüler.

Zum einen war ich neidisch, nicht auch dabei gewesen sein zu dürfen, denn anscheinend war es eine große Ehre, so auserlesen zu werden, andererseits fand ich es auch ungerecht, wenn allein dein Name oder deine Verwandtschaft dir Ruhm einbringt, denn dann hatte man ja keine Eigenleistung erbracht, auf die man stolz sein konnte. Nur wegen eines Netzes aus guten Kontakten sich Geld und Ämter zu beschaffen, empfand ich als Schummeln.

Als wir in den Bahnhof Hogsmeade hineinfuhren, war Harry noch immer nicht aufgetaucht.

„Er geht bestimmt durch ein anderes Abteil nach draußen und wartet dort auf uns", meinte Ron hoffnungsvoll. „Lass uns seine Sachen mitnehmen."

Ich nickte, doch ich hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

Wir betraten den Bahnsteig und hielten Ausschau nach Harry, doch ich konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken…


	8. Snape triumphiert

Kapitel 8 – Snape triumphiert

„Komm, Hermine", sagte Ron nach einer Weile, in der wir vergeblich nach Harry gesucht hatten. „Vielleicht ist er schon im Schloss."

Ich hielt das eher für unwahrscheinlich, aber was sonst könnten wir tun? Er wäre doch sicherlich auf den Bahnsteig gekommen. „Aber wenn er nicht da ist, melden wir es Professor McGonagall", meinte ich und wir gingen zu den Kutschen.

Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an die Situation vor einem Jahr, als Harry behauptet hatte, er könne schwarze Pferde vor den Kutschen sehen, und nur Luna dies ebenfalls vermochte. Es war eine seltsame, um nicht zu sagen unangenehme Situation gewesen, die mein Bild von Luna vermutlich für immer prägen würde…

Doch in diesem Jahr sah ich sie auch: Die unheimlich aussehenden schwarzen Pferde mit den fledermausartigen Flügeln – Thestrale. Ich blieb geschockt stehen, bis mir Lunas Worte in den Kopf kamen, die sie auf der Kutschfahrt gesagt hatte: „Sie können nur von dem gesehen werden, der den Tod gesehen hat."

Ich hatte mitangesehen, wie Sirius ermordet worden war. Ich hatte den Tod gesehen, daher konnte ich nun auch Thestrale sehen. Mein Blick zu Ron zeigte mir, dass er die Tiere nun ebenfalls bemerkte, und der Blick, den wir danach austauschten, verriet, dass wir uns über die Traurigkeit und Ungerechtigkeit der Situation einig waren, aber nicht darüber sprechen wollten…

Die Fahrt zum Schloss war relativ unspektakulär, doch als ich Hogwarts zum ersten Mal wiedersah, strahlte ich bis über beide Ohren. Wie für Harry war auch für mich Hogwarts eher mein Zuhause als mein eigentliches, denn hier konnte ich Ich sein und musste meine Magie nicht verstecken oder meine Eltern belügen, dass Voldemort nicht so schlimm sei, wie sie befürchteten… Hier konnte ich mein wahres Talent entfalten, hier war ich frei und glücklich.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle hielt ich weiter Ausschau nach Harry, doch ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Als wir uns an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzten, sagte ich leise zu Ron: „Ich glaube, wir sollten es Professor McGonagall sagen."

Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Und wenn er dafür Ärger bekommt? Wir wissen ja nicht, was er gerade macht. Lass uns noch ein paar Minuten abwarten, vielleicht kommt er ja mit einer der späteren Kutschen."

Ich biss nervös auf meiner Unterlippe herum, während ich durch die Halle sah und immer wieder zur Eingangstür blickte, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry bald auftauchte. Ich malte mir hundert schreckliche Situationen aus, in denen er jetzt stecken könnte… Wenn nur Voldemort ihn nicht in die Finger bekommen hatte… Ich hätte ihn nicht alleine losziehen lassen dürfen! Oder Neville nicht ohne ihn zurückkehren!

Plötzlich blieb mein umherschweifender Blick an einer Person mit schwarzen, langen Haaren und einem schwarzen Umhang hängen. Dort vorne am Lehrertisch saß Snape und sprach leise mit Flitwick.

Nach all dem, was ich im Sommer über ihn erfahren hatte, wusste ich nicht, wie ich über ihn denken sollte. Einerseits tat er mir leid, da er in seinem Elternhaus Schreckliches erfahren hatte, anderseits hatte er seine beste Freundin mit dem Wort _Schlammblut_ von sich gestoßen, der schlimmsten Beleidigung, die man einem Muggelgeborenen an den Kopf werfen konnte.

Wie aufs Stichwort stolzierte Draco Malfoy in die Große Halle. Als er an mir vorüberging, beugte er sich leicht zu mir und flüsterte bösartig: „Schönen Sommer gehabt, Schlammblut? Schade, dein blaues Auge ist ja weg. Es sah so hübsch an dir aus." Er lachte fies.

Ich versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, sah ihn nur böse an, doch Ron neben mir war schon auf den Beinen.

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy!", zischte er, die Hand an seinem Zauberstab.

Draco grinste nur höhnisch, verbeugte sich theatralisch und ging hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo er ihnen anscheinend von eben erzählte, denn einen Moment später brach lautes Gelächter aus.

„Danke, Ron", meinte ich und er setzte sich wieder hin.

„Kein Problem", murmelte er verlegen zurück und trank schnell einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

Ich sah wieder zu Snape und dachte weiter über ihn nach. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie ich nun über ihn denken sollte, wurde mir schnell bewusst, dass ich auf jeden Fall nicht mehr wie früher von ihm denken konnten. Er hatte auf einmal eine Vergangenheit, tief-komplexe Emotionen, über die ich mir zuvor nie Gedanken gemacht hatte. Er war nicht anders als sonst, nur mein Verständnis von ihm hatte sich verändert und daher auch mein Bild von ihm. Er war nicht mehr nur der gemeine Zaubertränkelehrer, er war mehr. Er war eine Person, eine Persönlichkeit, und ich hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Was genau ihn so verbittert gemacht hatte und wie man ihm vielleicht helfen konnte.

 _Helfen?!_ , dachte ich auf einmal erschrocken. Wollte ich Snape wirklich helfen? Aber es lag vermutlich in meiner Natur, allen Wesen zu helfen, die meine Hilfe benötigten, sei es nun die Hauselfen, Zentauren oder ein griesgrämiger Professor. Aber wie sollte ich das anstellen?

In dem Moment schoss plötzlich eine weiße Kugel herein und blieb vor dem Lehrertisch stehen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron erschrocken.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte ich ihn. „Nur ein Patronus." Er hatte die Form eines Wolfes, aber Lupin hatte ihn nicht geschickt, oder?

Was immer der Patronus verkündet hatte, Snape stand auf und verließ die Große Halle. Als er im Mittelgang zwischen den Haustischen hindurchschritt, fiel mir zum ersten Mal auf, wie geschmeidig sein Gang war…

„Ich geh jetzt zu McGonagall", verkündete ich entschlossen und ging zum Lehrertisch, ohne mögliche Widerworte Rons abzuwarten.

Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin lächelte mir erfreut zu, als ich auf sie zutrat. „Willkommen zurück, Miss Granger", strahlte sie.

„Ich freu mich auch, wieder hier zu sein", entgegnete ich schnell mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln.

McGonagall blieb wenig verborgen, so auch nicht meine angespannte Miene. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Granger?", fragte sie geschäftsmäßig.

„Es geht um Harry", sagte ich. „Er ist nicht da. Ron und ich haben nicht gesehen, wie er aus dem Zug gestiegen ist und-" Ich verstummte, da McGonagall eine Hand erhoben hatte, um mich zu bremsen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen: Professor Snape holt ihn gerade."

„Also geht es ihm gut?", hakte ich eifrig nach.

McGonagall nickte. „Gewiss. Der Patronus eben kam von Auror Tonks, die ihn am Bahnhof gefunden hat."

Ich atmete erleichtert auf und nickte vor mich hin. „Gut, gut." Ich sah zu meiner Lieblingslehrerin. „Danke, Professor", strahlte ich und ging zurück zu Ron, um ihm davon zu erzählen. Ich erwähnte jedoch nicht Snapes Rolle, damit er sich nicht unnötig aufregte und schimpfte.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum war Harry noch am Bahnhof?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden es wohl bald erfahren."

„Schau, da ist Hagrid!", rief Ron plötzlich und ich drehte mich zum Lehrertisch, wo der freundliche Halbriese uns zuwinkte.

Wir winkten aufgeregt zurück.

Hagrid sah sich verwundert um und rief dann: „Wo isn Harry?"

„Kommt gleich!", rief Ron zurück.

„Gut!", machte Hagrid und wandte sich Professor Sprout zu.

Na toll, dachte ich. Jetzt hatte auch der letzte Depp mitbekommen, dass Harry nicht da war… Das würde ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

Es dauerte das ganze Lied des Sprechenden Huts und die ganze Zuteilung, bis Harry wiederauftauchte! Er saß so plötzlich neben uns, dass ich ihn gar nicht hatte kommen sehen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf blitzschnell zum Lehrertisch und sah, wie Snape sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte, als sei nichts geschehen.

„Wo warst", begann Ron. Dann hielt er erschrocken inne. „Meine Fresse, was hast du mit deinem Gesicht gemacht?"

„Warum, was ist damit?", erwiderte Harry unschuldig und nahm sich einen Löffel als Spiegel.

„Du bist völlig blutverschmiert!", rief ich erschrocken. Ich nahm meinem Zauberstab heraus, sagte. „ _Tergeo!_ " und das getrocknete Blut wich von seiner Nase und seinem Mund.

„Danke", meinte Harry. „Wie sieht meine Nase aus?"

Ich besah sie mir, konnte jedoch nichts Unauffälliges erkennen. „Normal. Was sollte mit ihr sein?" Ich sah ihn besorgt an. „Harry, was ist passiert, wir hatten furchtbare Angst!" Hatte er sich etwa die Nase gebrochen? Kam daher das ganze Blut? Und wenn ja – wer hatte ihm das angetan?!

Doch Harry winkte ab. „Das erzähl ich euch später."

„Aber-"

„Nicht jetzt, Hermine", sagte er eindringlich und sah zu Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus und dem Fast Kopflosen Nick, die uns alle belauschten.

Ich nickte verstehend. „Später dann."

Wir erzählten Harry von der Zuteilung und dem Lied des Sprechenden Hutes, in dem er uns gemahnt hatte, sich in diesen schwierigen Zeiten zu vereinen.

„Hat Dumbledore Voldemort überhaupt erwähnt?", wollte Harry danach wissen.

Ich erwiderte, dass der Schulleiter seine wichtige Rede immer erst am Ende des Festes halten würde.

Harry nickte und fuhr fort: „Snape meinte, Hagrid sei zu spät zur Feier gekommen-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Ron fiel ihm ins Wort: „Du hast Snape gesehen? Wie das?"

Ich blickte Ron erstaunt an. Wie konnte er nicht bemerkt haben, dass Snape Harry geholt hatte? War er so blind gewesen? Oder war ich die einzige, die auf den Zaubertränkeprofessor geachtet hatte…?

Laut sagte ich jedoch: „Hagrid kam nur ein paar Minuten zu spät." Ich sah erneut zum Lehrertisch. „Schau mal, er winkt dir, Harry."

Der Nachtisch wurde gegessen und nach einer Weile fiel mir etwas ein. „Was wollte eigentlich Slughorn?", fragte ich Harry.

„Wissen, was wirklich im Ministerium passiert ist", antwortete er genervt.

Ron und ich berichteten, wie wir ebenfalls im Zug von allen deswegen belästigt worden waren.

Da mischte sich der Fast Kopflose Nick in unser Gespräch ein und erzählte, dass sogar die Geister über dieses Thema sprachen, ob Harry wirklich der Auserwählte sei… Der Geist gab damit an, ein guter Freund Harrys zu sein, der zwar viel über ihn wissen würde, aber nichts den anderen preisgeben würde. „Ich würde eher sterben als sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen", behauptete er schließlich.

Harry lächelte zufrieden, doch Ron zeigte sich einmal wieder besonders gefühlsvoll: „Das heißt nicht viel, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie ja schon tot sind." Ach, Ron…

Bevor jedoch viel Streit ausbrechen konnte, stand Dumbledore auf und die Große Halle verstummte erwartungsvoll.

Plötzlich sah ich, dass seine rechte Hand geschwärzt war, als sei sie abgestorben. „Was ist mit seiner Hand passiert?", keuchte ich erschrocken und war damit nicht die einzige.

Dumbledore meinte jedoch, sie sei kein Grund zur Sorge, und begann mit seinen üblichen Ansprachen: Was alles verboten war, etc.

Ich war immer noch entsetzt von seiner Hand. Ob sie einem nicht zu heilenden alten Fluch zum Opfer gefallen war?

Erst als der Schulleiter einen neuen Lehrer vorstellte, wandte ich ihm wieder meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Professor Slughorn war genauso, wie Harry ihn beschrieben hatte, und ich erwartete schon jetzt nicht allzu viel von ihm. Und dabei hatte ich mich doch verbessern wollen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste…

Doch da überraschte Dumbledore vermutlich die ganze Halle, indem er verkündete: „… der sich bereit erklärt hat, seinen alten Posten als Lehrer für Zaubertränke wieder einzunehmen."

„Zaubertränke", sagte ich erschrocken und sah Harry verwundert an. „Aber du hast doch gesagt-"

Da fuhr Dumbledore lauter fort: „Professor Snape indes wird der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Nein!", rief Harry laut und ich sah ihn entsetzt an.

Natürlich war auch ich schockiert über diese Nachricht, aber es war nicht klug, seinen Unmut so laut zu verkünden. „Aber, Harry, du hast doch gesagt, Slughorn würde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten!"

„Das dachte ich auch!", erwiderte er mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich sah zu Snape und erkannte ein eindeutig triumphierendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Fand ich es gut, dass er nun VgdDK unterrichtete? Ich gönnte es ihm irgendwie, dass er nach all den Jahren seinen Traumjob bekommen hatte, aber es tat mir leid, dass Harrys Lieblingsfach dadurch vermiest wurde und dass ich nichts mehr von ihm in Zaubertränke lernen konnte… Andererseits würde ich nun in VgdDK richtig gefordert werden und könnte mich daher vielleicht besser auf ein Ohnegleichen steigern.

„Also, einen Vorteil hat es", meinte Harry da düster. „Am Ende des Schuljahres ist Snape weg." Er begründete das damit, dass angeblich ein Fluch auf dem Fach lastete, wodurch ein Lehrer schon nach einem Jahr entlassen wurde oder anderweitig aufhörte. „Ich persönlich drück die Daumen, dass noch einer stirbt…"

„Harry!", rief ich bestürzt. Wie konnte er sich nur Snapes Tod wünschen. Natürlich war er ein grausamer, ungerechter Mann, und Harry und er hassten sich wie die Pest, aber er war auch ein Genie mit einer schrecklichen Vergangenheit, der es genauso verdient hatte, wie jeder andere, glücklich zu sein!

Dumbledore räusperte sich und die Halle verstummte erneut. Da fuhr der Schulleiter mit einem noch brisanteren Thema fort: Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Er ermahnte uns zu Vorsicht, erläuterte die neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, betonte, dass wir die Regeln einhalten müssten, und bat uns, Auffälliges sofort zu melden. Schließlich entließ er uns mit einem warmen Lächeln und wir machten uns auf den Weg, in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume.

Ich eilte zum Eingang der Großen Halle, um als Vertrauensschülerin den Erstklässlern zu helfen. Während ich alle zusammenrief, spürte ich plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt an mir vorbeischreiten. Ich drehte mich um und sah Snape, der sich mithilfe seiner düsteren Miene Platz in der Menge verschaffte. Auf einmal sah er mir direkt in die Augen und ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte, daher meinte ich nur: „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape" und sah schnell weg.

Er entgegnete nichts und schritt weiter durch die Eingangshalle und hinunter in die Kerker.

Noch abends im Bett, als ich versuchte einzuschlafen, musste ich über seinen Blick nachdenken. Ja, er war so kalt und berechenbar wie eh und je gewesen, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich es mir nur einbildete – aber ich war der Meinung, einen versteckten Schmerz in seinen Augen erkannt zu haben…


End file.
